Betrayal
by dark and light heart
Summary: Cloud is new to SOLDIER but is only a trooper. With Zack's help he'll get farther. The Sorceress was is heating up and the dark secrets are no longer contained. Tseng of the Turks doesn't show his true intentions and none may get away on harmed. ZxC SxG


_Betrayal_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

This story is going to be in Cloud's POV most of the time. Only when in another character is leading will it change. _Italics_ are dreams.

Chapter 1: Weakness is not allowed

Rain scattered the streets around Junon where the newest of the SOLDIER in training ran many miles. While all of the cadets were in their barracks, there was one cadet who ran anyway to improve his skills. Simple programs had to be told to the computer in the entrance of the field and the streets would have different obstacles appear. The blond cadet with spikes that not even rain could bring down had set the setting to its hardest level. That cadet is me, Cloud Strife. I ran around the obstacles doing flips over obstacles getting in his way. Just at the end of the street was a wall that would shoot beams of electricity, I had never been able to dodge all of the beams and I wasn't sure I could this time. I ran as the beams came at him, he dodged the first shot and the second. The third shot right passed my face as I just moved my head in time. The wall shot out three beams at once and as I jumped hoping to dodge the beams was hit by all three knocking him to the ground. My wet body had increased the damage and I was beginning to black out. I looked up as a red headed man in a nice suit looked and picked me up.

"Cloud . . . not again." The red head carried me in and took me to the infirmary. I awoke several hours later, panic took me over as he didn't recognize the room he was in. I looked around and a nurse came in and touched his shoulder to calm him.

"It's ok Cloud . . . you're in the infirmary." I was very confused, this wasn't right at all, who is this chick?

"How do you know me?"

"The man who brought you in, his name was Reno. He told me your name, saying he was your friend." It was just Reno, I couldn't really tell who it was when I was passing out. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes as the nurse walked off checking on SOLDIER that were injured. I fell asleep dreaming of the day I met the SOLDIER of my dreams day one being here. After many months of being here whenever he was around I couldn't concentrate. This SOLDIER has also become one of my best friends.

_The heat of the summer shot down on the cadets hoping to be in SOLDIER. The odds were that most would only be infantry but some might be lucky. The great General Sephiroth was talking to everyone, telling us what he expects of us and all the boring stuff. There were three other SOLDIERS near Sephiroth, one was in a red trench coat, I believe he was Genesis. The other was Angeal, he is strange from what I heard. The other was . . . I don't really know. He was beautiful and the way his eyes sparkled with the sun was amazing. The jade eyes were the most gorgeous thing to ever grace my vision. I was so into his eyes that when he came over and waved his hand in front of my face I didn't notice._

"_Hello?" I snapped out of it and blushed fiercely. _

"_I see I got your attention. You know being this oblivious could get you killed and you want to be in SOLDIER?" I lowered my head in shame. He giggled at me and gave me a light shove in the shoulder._

"_Don't sweat it, I did the same on my first say as well." I was so amazed by his beauty. I never gave thought to being gay, I found guys attractive but never really acted on these feeling but I really want to jump on him. _

"_Try to pay attention though, you wanna be in SOLDIER?" I nodded slowly as he smiled at me studying me._

"_Be strong, focus and remember that honor is above everything else." The SOLDIER walked off to rejoin the General. He turned around before joining them._

"_Also my name is Zack, Zack Fair." I smiled as he turned around and joined Sephiroth and Genesis. I wanted to say my name but I was so flustered. _

I awoke the next morning to see Reno sleeping in the chair. Reno is an awesome friend but he neglects his health quite a lot when I'm in trouble. As I sat up in the bed two raven haired men came into the room. One of them was Zack Fair, needless to say my heart was doing back flips. I didn't recognize the other Raven haired man. Zack sat on the bed shaking his head at me, the other man watched us.

"Spike you really need to stop doing these things, this is bad for both yours and Reno's health." I lowered my head in shame as I usually do.

"I know but I need to train, Reno doesn't need to save me like he does." That's when the other man came into our conversation.

"Quite right, Reno has more important business than to take care of a nothing trooper wanting to be SOLDIER." I felt my heart tighten at this man's harsh words.

"Tseng, that is harsh man, Cloud has great talent and Reno is one of his best friends." I wanted to kiss him for defending me.

"Be that as it may, Reno has work that must be done, if you want to watch this trooper then have him assigned to your room. As for Reno he comes with me and only in his down time will he be around this trooper." Tseng walked to Reno and grabbed him making him wake.

"Five more minutes mom." Tseng shook his head.

"You'll get nothing, the vice president is already annoyed that you aren't there to watch him so he can leave to explore the city." Reno moaned and got up walking out with Tseng.

"I didn't know that he was Tseng of the Turks." Zack smiled and laid next to me.

"Yea pretty intimidating huh? He's an ok guy when you get to know him, he can be very serious." Zack being next to me was making me excited. I've never been with anyone and this is not helping me. Zack looked at me and smiled.

"You'll get your chance one day Cloud, you'll be SOLDIER." I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest. After a few moments we fell asleep together. I dreamed of Zack again, I typically do anyway. I want to be SOLDIER first class so I can be with Zack all the time but I'm stuck in Squad 99 of the infantry. Squad 99 is for troopers who have failed the SOLDIER exam or have a hyper sensitivity to Mako. I guess for shits and giggles they made me the captain of the squad. The way they put it, we're as strong as SOLDIER but lack the ability to get in so were a special assault team.

Zack and I woke up a few hours later when a knock at the door surprised us. It was the General himself. He was smiling at us . . . well his type of smile. It was more of a slight heightening of his lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two?" Zack and I blushed as we sat up.

"Sup, Sephy?" Sephiroth's eye twitched. It looked like Sephiroth was going to strangle him.

"Important business, Zack, you and Commander Tseng will be leading an Assassination against a sorceress in the eastern continent. Squad 99 will be there for back up against the different body guards surrounding her. This means Strife will be joining you." I get to go on a mission with Zack. I was doing back flips on the inside.

"When will we be leaving Seph?" Sephiroth handed Zack the file on the mission.

"You'll be leaving tonight. You should arrive there tomorrow." Sephiroth walked out and Zack's usual smile dropped as he read who the sorceress was. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zack what's wrong?" Zack was starting to scare me. Nothing ever makes him not smile.

"The assassination is on Sorceress Adel, she is the third top sorceress in the world, and she is very powerful." Zack put the file down and stood up raking his hand through his hair. I looked at the file and was shocked at the stats on her.

Sorceress Adel: First Class Sorceress

Age: 38

Blood type: O

Adel was born on the eastern continent, she came  
into her power very early and destroyed her village. Adel  
rose to power in the Eastern continent and is very hot tempered.  
Her cruelty is beyond any normal standards. Adel tortures people  
daily and ends people's lives in the slowest way possible. She has  
never been hurt and the only person she will answer to is Sorceress  
Ultimecia.

She was powerful and I doubt we will kill her. Zack sat on the bed with me and held my hand.

"Will you be able to do this?" I was smiling at his concern. I nodded and got out of the bed. I walked to the closet and pulled out my troop clothing. This blue was very unflattering. Zack smiled at me as I dressed and we walked to the Turk floor to meet up With Tseng. Tseng was sitting patiently waiting for us.

"Sorry were late Tseng." Tseng nodded and walked off. Zack followed behind him quickly. I had no idea what to do so I followed. We were lead out to the airport and walked on to a plane. The military plane was already filled with my squad. The plane took off, Zack sat next to me and told me to sleep. He said it'd be a few hours until we got there. Zack had his arm linked with mine as I slept. Zack was so nice to me, I really don't deserve a friend like him.

A few hours later we landed, Zack woke me up and we left the plane. The surrounding area was so beautiful.

"Come on, we have to be at our posts in ten minutes." Tseng likes to bark orders I recently noticed. I and my Squad were at the bottom of the cliff leading to the city where Adel is. She is supposed to be giving a speech and that is When Tseng will attempt to assassinate her with a special gun. Zack was with us in case the gun should fail and we have to lead a frontal assault.

"Everyone be ready, here she comes." We all waited as Adel came out. We were all nervous. None of us have experienced a sorceress before and Adel was a beast of a sorceress. Seriously, she had muscles like you couldn't believe.

Tseng had his gun aimed and was waiting for the right moment. The gun is equipped with a special bullet that can pierce most barriers that sorceress surround themselves in. Tseng lined it up and fired the gun. Everyone watched as the bullet went flying towards Adel. Adel looked over and picked up her sorceress body guard and put her in line of the shot. The low class sorceress died instantly and Adel charged energy and released it at Tseng. Tseng dived out of the way as the energy came at him.

"All of you go now!" The troops, Zack and I ran to the sorceress to eliminate her. My troops shot down any soldiers that got in the way. Zack and I slashed down the many low class sorceresses' that were around. Zack and I jumped up onto the balcony and confronted her. She was grinning as if she was happy this was going to happen.

"DIE . . . pathetic SOLDIER!" Adel released lightning at us and Zack used his blade to block the attack. I pulled out my katana and ran at her with Zack. Adel dodged every attack and kicked Zack in the stomach. She picked him up and released lightning throughout his body. I look horrified as Zack was being electrocuted. I ran and slashed off her hand. Adel screamed in pain and used her other hand to backhand me. I fell down next to Zack and put my hand on his face.

"Zack . . . I . . . I . . ." Adel charged energy to kill us. Zack looked at me with fear and concern.

"Cloud . . ." I wanted to kiss him so badly, well we were about to die. I leaned in and kissed Zack deeply. The kiss was perfect until blood smeared onto our faces. We both looked shockingly at Adel as blood seeped from her abdomen. The energy dissipated and she touched the wound. She turned around and another shot was shot through her head. Adel fell to the ground and there stood Tseng with his gun.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I hadn't anticipated her power would be that great. However on the off chance I should have missed or failed to hit her, I brought extra shots." Zack and I jumped up and hugged Tseng.

"Enough . . . this is too close for comfort." We laughed at him and we all went back to the plane. There were minimal casualties on our side. We got back to Midgar and made our report. The president was proud of us and dismissed us. Zack was told he would have any one wish he wanted granted as long as it was in the president's power.

Zack and I were alone getting fixed up, the nurse had left and I realized that I had kissed Zack and he was going to ask about it.

"So Cloud . . . about the kiss you gave me . . ." I was getting really nervous.

"I . . . It was the heat of the moment, we were going to die . . . you buying any of this?" Zack smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Nope . . . definitely not spike, you'll be living with me now, which was the wish I asked for. Now we can live in the same apartment." I felt my heart race, Zack is my weakness but a weakness that I always want.

End of the first chapter. What do you think? I hope this is a good story. Please review!!!!


End file.
